The Marauder's Memoirs
by Mari Grem
Summary: One shot, songfic, Thoughts the four Marauders have before and after James' death and during the second Wizarding World War. Bad summary, cute fic, a bit angsty. Please review!


**Disclaimer: The people are JK Rowlings, the lyrics are Chicago's the plot is mine!**

**A/N: Cute/sad/angsty/whatever. This is one of my favorite stories written by me! Please review!-Cole**

* * *

James Potter stared at the Dark Wizard before him. Lily and Harry had just gone upstairs, and now it was only him and Voldemort. One of them would die, and James had a feeling it would be him. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, hundreds of Sirius, even more of Remus, so many of Lily and Harry, but only one of Peter.

James died that night, along with his wife, but somehow Harry survived. When Sirius Black, James' best friend and brother in everyway but blood, arrived at the sight, he was devastated, completely torn apart. How could Peter do such a thing? He would kill that rodent if it was the last thing he ever did.

Sirius collected himself and ran away from the rubble. He found his way to Peter, it had taken some time, but tracking spells made it much easier. Finally he was face to face with the traitor. Peter tried to beg forgiveness, he tried to get away. But Sirius would not allow it, couldn't allow it.

Peter faked his own death, and Sirius was charged for the murder of that rat and eleven innocent muggles. The whole way to Azkaban, Sirius was laughing hysterically, he was too torn up for tears, too destroyed for crying. Only after he was thrown into the cell was he able to cry.

And cry he did. The tears were incessant, they never stopped their flow. He cried the whole night through, and no one came for him, no one cared.

The only positive thing that Remus Lupin could think of as he walked the rubble that once was James and Lily's home was that the war was finally over. Little Harry had brought down the darkest wizard in over a century. Harry survived because his mother was wise enough to give her life, having heard the prophecy and understanding it. Harry lived because Lily's blood was in his veins.

_When all the laughter dies in sorrow  
and the tears have risen to a flood  
when all the wars have found a cause  
in human wisdom and in blood  
_

Peter Pettigrew stared at the all in front of him. The stench was slowly getting to him, he was in a sewer after all, and his finger was really beginning to throb. He knew he was loosing way too much blood, but death sounded better than Azkaban any day.

Peter didn't cry a single tear. He didn't feel sad at all. There was no sadness in his heart, no void, no pain. He felt…well he felt numb. It was like none of this mattered. He cursed loudly, this was crazy, this was mad, this was insanity.

He cursed loudly.

Staring out into space, he tried to think of something, anything, that would rid his mind of the emptiness. He even went as far as to crucio himself, but that only brought physical pain, his brain was still not registering any emotion.

_Do you think they'll cry in sadness  
Do you think the eye will blink  
Do you think they'll curse the madness  
Do you even think they'll think  
_  
The Marauders' Legacy was gone, dead, deceased. The only remnant was Remus Lupin and what once was Peter Pettigrew. Peter had become a cold, frozen killer that enjoyed pain.

The Marauders swore that they would live forever. They promised that they would not be forgotten. But look at them now, two dead, one a traitor, the other completely alone. The Marauders always said that their legacy would stand the test of time, but what did they have left? What did they have to give to the world? How would they manage to be remembered?

_When all the great galactic systems  
Sigh to a frozen halt in space  
Do you think there will be some remnant  
Of beauty of the human race_

The main question was: did anyone care? No one mourned Sirius's death; they all thought he was a heartless killer. Barely anyone cared about James and Lily's decease, their death saved the wizarding world. A Peter…Peter was just another casualty, another man gone bad.

When all was said and done, when this war was over and Remus was gone, would anyone care about the Legacy that was once infamous? When everything but the Marauders' names was gone, vanished, would any one care about the fearless heroes and the band of brothers that made up this wonderful legacy?

_  
Do you think there will be a vestige  
or a sniffle or a cosmic tear  
Do you think a greater thinking thing  
will give a damn that man was here_


End file.
